


Underneath the Moonlight

by shinriaaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, One Shot, assassin!mikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa
Summary: She was supposedly going to take his soul, but she let it go to free her chained fate.Now, underneath the pale moonlight, he breathed a new set of lungs into her own withered soul. This time, she can finally see the light which she longed for.[ rivamika!assassin au ]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Underneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to this while reading to get the vibes hehe (bcos while i’m writing this, i was listening to this playlist) https://youtu.be/y4agSdIIgLI 🖤

The sound of the heavy orchestra filled her ears as she slowly walked inside the palace, her heels clicking the polished floors where everybody was dancing. The huge chandeliers filled with lightened candles made the place warm and very bright. The scent of exquisite perfumes of the nobility made its way towards her nose as she maneuvered her way towards the side of the ballroom, her eyes never leaving his figure.

Mikasa knew this night would end tragically, and she’ll do it silently as a cat’s escapade when the said animal hunts its prey. Her red lips, onyx eyes, and foreign beauty impresses the nobles as she walks smoothly towards the ballroom, her moves fluid and elegant, just like the way she’ll end this man’s life. Their eyes never leave her figure, but she didn’t mind the attention as she danced with an unknown man. She danced with the ghostly orchestra that made the night more exciting than before. She twirled and smiled gracefully, showing that she was a mysterious woman who the nobles caught their eyes upon and who graced the ballroom and waltzed the night away.

But when a certain someone catches her eye among the men who she danced with, it was the Prince itself who her gaze didn’t left since the moment she arrived. He has the same height as her, aristocratic features that she, personally,was easily enamored with his dark, menacing looks. He was comely, with his raven hair styled in a clean undercut. His dark, silver blue eyes almost hidden by his parted bangs. His lips formed a scowl, an attractive scowl that can make the maidens gush in desire. His alluring eyes, sharp and very enticing, caught hers as they danced with fluid ease. His right hand never leave her side, his left one held her small hand, as they quietly sway and twirl among the silhouettes in the ballroom itself. His eyes never darted around to look at anyone, and just looked at her. And suddenly, she felt the connection. 

Something she didn’t feel ever since she was born into the world. An _attraction_ , a small attraction due to his charismatic impassive stares as if he can see through her soul. It was foreign, yet blissful. She was lured to his mystery, drawn by the desire of knowing his soul— which she’ll take tonight and haunt her sleepless nights.

“What’s your name?” he asked after a while, his voice firm and husky in her ears as she heard it clear as the bellowing breezes of a clear afternoon. Everyone became a blur, as they both stared at each other’s eyes. The music faintly played around her head, as she pursed her lips before replying.

“You don’t need to know,” she replied softly, her lips betraying her masked emotions. His eyes still not leaving hers, and he suddenly smirked. A smirk that made her forget all about the mission. A mission that will probably end her suffering. Her endgame. She couldn’t handle her emotions as if she’ll break being close to him. But her face remained impassive, her face blank and discreetly hoping he’ll be ignorant to his demise.

“I suppose this night wouldn’t end with you and me dancing through this damned celebration.” the Prince commented, his youthful face betraying a roguish look she knew so well. 

She innocently replied after a few seconds, “What do you mean… your highness?” Mikasa used the title appropriately and carefully, not wanting him to take a hint of her facáde.

They stopped in the middle of the ballroom as the music faltered until it halted. But it started again, slowly with the hymn now darker like the night. The Prince offered his hand, as she quietly took it. They strolled away from the inside of the palace, far away from the people that watched their unrequited short romance in the ballroom. She couldn’t let go of her mission, no— she couldn’t let her emotions get into her. He was just her soon to be victim, and she doesn’t want to regret the night she’ll kill him. Mikasa let the Prince lead where he wanted to be. And they arrived at a garden, a garden full of roses and thorns that could easily prick her fingers. The garden was adorned with luscious flowers that gleamed in the moonlight, with a large fountain in the middle of the cobbled floor that led to a small road overlooking the expanse of the place. 

Mikasa stared at the Prince as he softly held her hand like she would break if not handled with his softest touch. A touch that made her shiver under the moonlight’s luminescent glow. He whispered into her ear. A whisper, meant to be passed with the wind.

“Don’t regret this night. Just let it done quickly, Mikasa.”

She shivered in fear. _He knew… he knew everything._ He even knew her name. The realization hit her as she stared into his dark silver-blue eyes, the same ones who instructed her to do the work. A work she unexpectedly regretted until now. Those same eyes, contrasting as it may seem, but his, the Prince, is different. There is no fear, no excitement, nothing. It’s like a void of an endless abyss, a pit she's supposed to fall right into ever since she killed someone at the age of nine in cold blood. 

The Prince tucked the strands of her bangs into her ears, her face never showed any emotion that her mind and heart felt. There is no use to her facáde, but she’ll never break. _Never._

“Kenny wanted me dead. Alas, I’m not your target anymore Mikasa. There’s nothing to fear anymore if you’ll kill me. I’ll do the deed for you instead.” he said, his voice ringed into her ears as his hands held her thighs inside her red dress, and removed the dagger that is safely tied in her left thigh. Mikasa moves away, quickly as she could. Now… she can see his face clearly in the pale moonlight. His dark and daunting look unfaltering, like his intentions were. Eyes coated in bloodlust, he walked towards her slowly as she backed away, her defensive stature caused him to attack her but she dodged it quickly with her arms.

She turned and dodged his attacks as if they were dancing once again. Like the waltz, it was smooth and fluid. Blood spluttered on the ground, like some ordinary paints in the rough canvass. She could see the amusement in his eyes as he attacked her again, now faster and more precise. Mikasa kicked him but he held her leg, and she fell into the cobbled stone floor, with the roses around the garden, full of thorns like the sins she committed. Her hands and arms were full of gushing blood from the dagger’s hits into her porcelain skin, but she didn’t mind as she glared at him. Deadly as night, quiet as the dawn of light.

She was weak. But she didn’t fight back. She accepts her end. Better to perish than be haunted by the souls she claimed.

He straddled her, one leg in between her legs. Her dress was torn, leaving the skirts in a sea of red beneath her. The pale glow of moonlight fully exposed her skin, making it glister underneath the man who hovered above her. He hastily took off his ink-black coat, making him grunt annoyingly by the fabric. The Prince held both of her hands above her head, as he immediately claimed her lips. 

Slowly… softly. As if she’ll break. Her memories came back to haunt her. The cold-blooded murders she did for her master, her loyalty enough to kill her back in payment. Her mother and father, drenched in their iron scented blood on the wooden floors of their home, Eren gone and long killed in the forest where they played. All the murders she did, with poison or her dragger who pierced her skin back.

He pulled away, just enough for his nose to touch hers. His pristine white buttoned-up shirt now tainted with the color red of her blood, because of her injured arms. She was lifeless, like a porcelain doll but she was breathing still. Tears finally came out of her hollow onyx eyes, as she stared into oblivion up into the ink-black skies. His soft raven black hair covered her face, but she didn’t mind. All this time, _she waited._ She waited for the time that she would disappear. Die like the ones she killed, die like those fools she killed because of their ignorance, die like those innocents in cold blood because her master told her so. Die like an animal, who is hunted by its predator, and die like a piece of meat. She wanted her pail of blood spluttered in a sea of white roses, waiting to dry in the morning sun and let the colors taint the petals red.

“L-let me die already…” she managed to mutter, her voice breaking like the glass windows in minuscule shards. The Prince, with his warm breath above her red lips, sighed in defiance by her bold request. He let her hands go, and he put both of his arms in both sides of her head.

“Call me Levi, that’s my name,” he said, his voice soft and tender. Her eyes widened as she stared at him and there is a fire ignited into her sullen, hollow onyx eyes. Still bewildered, Levi caressed her cheeks softly. Too soft for her to just break into pieces, into small shards like a broken glass.

“Mikasa. Promise me,” he said and he removed the tears from her eyes. “... promise me that you’ll kill me. Not today, but when the day comes and when I’ll tell you so. Will you?”

His husky baritone voice was too tender… and she almost wanted to kiss him and taste his lips again. She saw a lifeline in his hooded silver-blue  eyes, something she can live through this demise of a life she lived for. She whispered a question in his lips, her voice small and softly carried in the cold breeze of the night.

“Why?”

Before claiming her lips, he whispered back silently wanting her to accept his fate into her hands. 

“Because you’re the only one who can,” he kissed her, now softly and full of longing. Her eyes closed in bliss as if her world became a palette full of colors that she couldn’t comprehend. She savored the way his lips taste, and the pale moonlight softly gave the light she longed for ever since.

_ She didn’t promise back. She couldn’t when he let her live. _

Mikasa doesn’t want to take his life just for a promise of death, where she and her victims have faced too many times over. He breathed a new set of lungs into her soul, a new life where she could live freely… and where she could finally see the colors of the world around her, not just black and white.

In the moonlight beneath the spluttered stars across the void, the huntress saw her prey. This time, she let it go into the darkness of night.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! my first time in writing a rivamika au, but yea this is short and i think i did something... good? well, hope u enjoyed it! please leave some comments down below for any reactions. ily and stay safe! 😚


End file.
